Shipwrecked!
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Emma and Killian takes a boat trip, and something happens. They get shipwreck on Island and things happen to them that change their relationship. Rated; M...(for good reasons...Come on it is Killian and Emma..what do you expect?)


On a small boat, Killian is at the wheel. He looks out to the deck and sees his love, Emma sunbathing. During the past couple of minutes she has taken off her bikini top and is laying on her stomach. She hears a moan from Killian's lips and began to untie her bikini bottom, and with the gentle breeze caught it and it blows away from her skin.

"Love, what are you doing?" Killian asked as he opens the window.

"Just trying to get a bit of color on my skin. Why?" Emma said, as she is reading her book

"Do you know that if another boat would come they would see your lovely naked form?" Killian asked

"I am sure they have would see a woman's body before, Killian. Relax." Emma said.

"Bloody hell, that woman will be death of me." Killian said to himself. He steers the boat close to a shoreline and place the anchor in the water. He goes to the galley and grab some lunch along with drinks, and walks up the stairs to the deck. When he gets to the deck, he stops and sees Emma laying on her back, still reading her book. One of her hands started to drift down her body and began to rub her clitoris. "Hm...Oh..my" She is starting to moan.

"Swan!" Killian said at her, as he puts down the lunch and moves towards her, and removes her hand and place in its place his own. He places two fingers in her opening and begin to move them, and during it places his lips next to it too. He lick, suck and nip at her opening, and his other hand goes to her breasts and rub the nipple. She moans and said, "Who is driving the boat?"

"I place the anchor in the water. I thought we could make love, Swan."

"hmm..it seems to me that you are still over dressed. I can take care of that." Emma gets up and start to remove Killain's shirt and pants along with his boxers. "Much better."

Killian kisses her body, and began to move his very arousal penis next to her open and push inside her. She gasps with the sudden movement and kisses his jaw and neck. They copy the movement of the boat, so much that the anchor has shifted and came undone. The boat began to move towards a sandbar, and a sudden burst of energy rock the boat to a standstill.

"I knew we could cause the earth to move." Killian said, as their heart beats began to slow down.

"Um..babe..is that water come from below?" Emma said as she looks down.

"Bloody hell..." Killian said, as he removes himself from Emma and puts on his boxers, and goes down below. Emma puts on her bikini and follows him. "Bloody hell." Killian said again.

"What happen?" Emma asked

"It seems to me that the anchor has moved, and we are now going to be ship wrecked." Killian said. "I tried to raise help, and nothing."

"Lucky there is an island nearby. How long do we have before the ship goes down?" Emma asked.

"an hour maybe more...gather everything we need." Killian said.

"Okay..." Emma said, as she is thinking about Henry.

"They will find us. I told your dad our heading. If we don't make it back tomorrow, and he will come for us." Killian said.

"I believe you, babe." Emma goes to their room, and gather some clothing, a blanket, matches in a waterproof bag, and their hiking shoes along with socks. She goes into the gallery and gathers water bottles, pot, a couple of cans of food, their weapons, and she place everything into two hiking backpacks and went up to see Killian working on the blow-up boat. "I think I got everything."

"Good..When we get to the beach, we can used this thing as a shelter." Killian said. "I did managed to get the radio. Just in case."

"Good thinking, babe." Emma said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Regina and Robin along with their sons are having a nice meal. Henry was quiet, very suddenly.<p>

"Henry, is there something wrong?" Regina asked

"I feel like Ma and Killian are in trouble." Henry told her.

"I am sure they are okay. He knows the water so well. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." Regina said.

"I guess you're right, Mother." Henry said. "Ever since, New York we had a connection."

"I know.." Regina said looking at Robin.

"Lad, I am sure your mother is right about your Mom and Killian." Robin said. Just then, Henry's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Hi, Grandma. What is wrong?" Henry asked

"I feel something is wrong with your mom and Killian. " Mary said

"Mother said nothing is to worry about..they are fine" Henry said.

"your Granps said the same thing...I just cannot get rid of the terrible feeling." Mary replied.

"They are supposed to come back tomorrow..if they don't come back..we know something is wrong." Henry said.

"Okay...have a good night."

"you too." Henry hangs up, and looks at his mother. "Grandma feels the same thing I do."

* * *

><p>Later that night. Killian and Emma are working on their shelter, and they used the raft as a shelter by taking some of big branches and tie them to it. Emma works on a campfire and dinner.<p>

"You okay?" Killian asked her.

"I just feel like we could have done more." Emma told him. "At least grab the fishing pole."

"I did...at least the string, and some hooks. We can able to use some of branches as the pole, Swan." Killian said, "What is really wrong?"

"It is just that I am going to miss Henry's first day of school tomorrow. I never did in the past couple of years." Emma said as she is cutting up some fruit.

"He understands that we need some time by ourselves. After Zelina and her bloody time portal." Killian said. "Are you nervous to be alone with me all night?"

"What gives you that idea?" Emma said.

"Swan? Emma. look at me, please love." Killian walks to her and sit down besides her, takes one of her hands in his. "I am also nervous. I mean, the last woman I have been with was you know.."

"Seriously? When we went to the past. You were trying to..." Emma stop talking and blushed a bit.

"trying to do what?"

"Bed me, alright?" She looks him in the eyes, and then said. "You were not a bad kisser either, the past you...Now, with one touch of you lips..." Emma stopped and got up from the fire, and walks down the beach towards the water.

"Love?"

"You make me want to rip off your clothing and mine, and make love with you. It was very hard for me to stop that night on the patio at Granny's diner."

"So..even now?"

"gods yes, you smug pirate.." She turns and attacks him to the ground, and kisses him with the pent-up passion she had for the couple of days. Killian's jacket was at the campsite, so she just took off the rest of his clothing, and begin to take of hers. "So, help me...you..are.." They began to roll on the sand, and stop when Emma was laying below Killain. His tip was rubbing against her opening, and slowly enters her, and begins to pound her. She starts to moan, and suddenly flips them over and rides him, and has major orgasm.

"Well...I guess our relationship has improved..." Killian said as he runs his fingers in Emma's hair. "love? you okay?"

"It...was incredible.. I never knew you could be this...after all in the cartoon. Your character was a prick."

"What cartoon?"

"Peter Pan. It is this realm's version of the stories of Never-land. When we get back, I will show you it okay?" She begin to laugh, and place her face on his chest.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I am just looking forward to you reaction about it, that is all. You were amazing.." She kisses his chest, shoulder, forehead, nose and then his lips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Mary and David's loft. Mary is getting more and more concerned about Emma.<p>

"Honey, she will be okay. She is with Killian." David said.

"Really? Was it just yesterday you were not so happy about the new relationship of our daughter and reform pirate?"

"Do not tell him this, but he has shown his loyalty to this family, and to Emma. I think they are a perfect match, like we are." David said, he pulls Mary towards him and kisses her forehead. "Fine, early at first light. I will get a bunch of guys and search for them okay? Let's try and get some sleep."

The next morning, Emma is waking up in the arms of Killian. "Morning, love" He said to her.

"Morning, Jones. Did you had a good sleep?" Emma moves a bit and Killian wraps his arms around her, and kisses her.

"I kept on waking up thinking last night was just one of my many dreams I had last year, but it was real." He kiss her nose, and begin to kiss behind her ear.

"hmm. " She close her eyes, and begin to drift in to warm passion, and suddenly she opens her eyes, and sees at least two boats coming towards them. "um, Jones? It seems like we are going to have company in about a hour."

"What?" He turns towards the water, and gets his spyglass. "Swan, it is your father, along with Robin and bunch of other guys I don't remember." She quickly gets up and puts on her clothing. "what are you doing?"

"I feel like I am a teenager about to get caught with her boyfriend by her dad." Emma said.

"You know we do have an hour or so." Killian said with a longing in his eyes.

"Well..at least we could do it again. Because I didn't put on my jeans yet." They kiss and attack each other, and about half hour later. Emma is getting all the things ready. Killian has decided to not put on his shirt, and is walking around without, and flustering Emma. "Jones, before my dad comes. At least put on you shirt please."

"Why? Don't you love seeing me this way?" Killian said.

"Yes_ I_ do, but I don't want my dad to shot you." Emma reply.

"Good point." he said, and put on his shirt, and not button it. She groans and march to him and button his shirt. He grins, and reaches to her and said, "I never thought you would help me get dressed, love." They smile, and kiss each other.

"Emma?" David said.

"Dad." Emma said.

"You okay? Your mother was worried about you." David asked.

"Better than okay. I am wonderful." Emma said.

"Did you had a good trip?" David asked

"It was good. It had it bad points, but it was very good." Emma said.

"I am glad. Oh, and Killian? It was great for you to be here with Emma."

"It is the place I would always be..if she would let me." Killain said to David, and to Emma. "Always."

"Always, Jones." She smiles at him.

The End


End file.
